Hunchback in Invader Zim
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: What happens when Esmeralda,Pheobus, Quasimodo,Clopin,Djahli and Frollo end Up in Zim's school? Read and find out... All charcters belong to Disney 'Hunchback of Notre Dame' And Jhonen Vasquez 'Invader Zim'
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day on Earth, School was normal, everything was normal.

Zim looks at Dib and says "Dib-Stink!"

Suddenly a portal opened.

Zim looks confused and says "what on Irk?"

Frollo could feel an odd sensation, as if his body were no longer whole. He felt as if there were others with him, but he could not see them; he couldn't see anything. Then, all of a sudden, he was thrown to the cold,tile floor of the Skool.

Frollo looked around and noticed several others: Esmeralda, Pheobus, and Quasimodo. And his hat, which was lying on the ground in front of him. He grabbed it and put it on his head. He stared at the children in Ms. Bitters class and muttered, "Where in God's name?"

Zim looked at the three new comers "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DID YOU GET HERE? ANSWEAR ZIM!"

Dib sighed and thought here we go, Zim pointed at Frollo "What is in The HAT, Earth Monkey?"

Frollo glared at Zim and snarled, "Silence, foolish child! Lest you wish to feel the sting of a whip across your back!"

Esmeralda glared at Frollo and bowed to the class, her skirts swishing loosely about her legs. "I am Esmeralda," she said, motioning to herself with a smile, then pointed to the others, "The others are Pheobus, Quasimodo, and Frollo-the bastard with the hat."

Frollo, who had been staring at Esmeralda with longing, snapped, "And you're a servant of Satan, you fiery witch!"

Pheobus stood and stared at the class, studying every student. He casually noted Dib's large head and Zim's odd skin color.

Zim raised a eye "Why do you look at Zim so oddly?"

Dib was day dreaming of stopping Zim and saving the world.

Pheobus tilted his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow, "Why do you refer to yourself in third person?" he countered. He grinned broadly.

Frollo sighed and stared at the wall, Yet another beginning to one of Pheobus' Battles of Wits no doubt, he thought glumly.

Quasimodo, stared at the class from the corner of the room he was hiding in. He noticed all the odd hair colors and faces, but was sure that he would be jeered for being a monster if he stood before the children.

Zita was bored and rested her head on her hands, Zim jumped onto his desk " I AM THE MIGHTY ZIM!".

Dib then looked at Zim "I will get everyone to belive that... YOUR AN ALIEN!"

Zim suddenly yells "I AM NORMAL"..

Zita looked at Dib "Thats all you ever talk about, Your crazy Dib".

Dib sighs and looks to the celing.

Frollo stood and walked over to Dib's desk; looking down at Dib he asked,"Alien? Is this your word for Demon?" His intense stare demanded that he was given an answer.

Pheobus rolled his eyes as he stared at Zim, "Sure, kid, sure."

Dib shakes head "No, An Alien is from a diffrent Planet" He answeared..

Zim looks at Pheobus "YOU LIE!"

"Sounds like a demon to me," Frollo muttered, glancing at Zim.

Pheobus laughed, "Yeah, okay sure, I'm lieing."

Zim looks at Frollo "Yes? Why do you stare at Zim? And you!" Points at Pheobus "YOU LIEE TO ZIM LIEE!"

Dib Looks to celing.

Frollo glared at Zim and snarled, "SILENCE, Demon! Hold your tongue lest I burn you at the stake!"

Pheobus laughed and rolled his eyes, What an insane child, he though as he backed away from Zim.

Esmeralda, who had become uninterested in the class, sat down beside Quasimodo and smiled at him. Quasimodo smiled back, wishing to carress Esmeralda's cheek but knew he couldn't, for he was a monster.

Zim folded arms "I hate you" was all he said.

Dib day dreams again, Zim says "I am no Demon of what you speak".

Frollo scoffed, folding his arms, "If that is so,then why is your skin such a disgusting color and why do you lack ears?" He smirked, waiting for Zim's reply.

"It's a skin condiction" Is all Zim ha to say for that.

Frollo raised an eyebrow, "Well then, I guess I need not burn you; for if it IS a skin condition, you will no doubtly die anyway." With this statement, he turned around and strode to the windows, where Pheobus was currently standing. "Any idead where we are?" he asked the soldier quietly.

Pheobus glanced side-long at Frollo, whilst still facing the window, "No clue, sir," he muttered, "But I doubt it's Paris..."

In Another Classroom, Another Portal Opens, Gaz is playing her gameslave 2.

Clopin tumbled to the floor of the classroom, his hand puppets and hat flying forwards. His Frollo puppet landed on Gaz's desk. Djali landed beside Clopin, letting out a bleat of annoyance.

Clopin stood up and glanced frantically around the classroom. "Where?" he muttered.

Gaz looked at the puppet with little interest, Then went back to playing.

Clopin dashed to the back of the classroom and picked up his hat, putting it on his head, and the puppets. As he picked up the Frollo puppet he stared at the GS2 and raised an eyebrow as Gaz played it. He wondered what it was, and where he was; as well as where the others might be. He hadn't heard the bells ring at their normal time to strike the morning mass. He walked behind Gaz and leaned over her shoulder to better see the game, the lttle bells one his clothes jingling as he did so.

Djali gave out a confused bleat and began to eat one of the students' papers.

Frollo turned around and pointed at Ms. Bitters, "YOU! Where are we?" he glared at her as he waited for a response.

Stuent looked and tilts her head, Gaz continues to play, explains where they are.

Frollo frowned, then turned back to Pheobus, "What are we supposed to do? I haven't any idea if this...place has a Palace of Justice, or a law system for that matter!" He stared out the window for a time, then muttered, "Do we even have the right currency?"

Pheobus shrugged, still staring out the window. "Here's another question: where are we to stay?"

Zim looks at them "I donno"

Dib thinks hard.

's looks at them "well you will have to stay with one of the stuents."

Frollo sighed, turning to the students he announced, "Very well then; which of you children will feel charitable enough to take in we four lost souls?" He stared at each student intensely.

Clopin, now thoroughly entranced by Gaz's GS2 tapped her shoulder and muttered, "I'm a bit confused as to where I am, so...can I come home with you? You know, until I know my way in this town..."

Djahli bleated and stared at Gaz.

Gaz looks at him and says "Sure whatever" Thats her way of saying yes.

Everyone points to Dib.

Dib blinks.

Clopin smiled and continued to watch her play her GS2. Djahli stated to eat some of Gaz's papers.

Frollo stared at Dib and smirked, "Very well, we shall stay with you; at least, until we can find our way back to where we belong." He turned to the window and laughed.

Pheobus smiled and looked out the window, So, he thought, We're staying at the child with the large head's house...

Gaz keeps playing and ignores the fact her paper is being eatten.

Dib smiles nervously "Okay".

Esmeralda smiled and stood up. Walking to Dib's chair she said, "So, when do we leave? I'm tired of this drab little building with it's small rooms."

Clopin turned away and walked over to the window, sitting on it's sill. "Tell me when we leave," he said cheerfully.

Gaz didn't look up "As soon as skool is over".

Dib sighs "Still have 2 hours left" he says.

Esmeralda frowned, "Oh yay..." she muttered, glaring at the floor. She sat down next to Dib's desk and stared at the clock, pouting.

Frollo turnedto look at Esmeralda and quickly turned away. He found her so alluring, the way she stared and pouted at the clock. He stared out the window and tried to drive his feelings of lust from his mind.

Qausimodo just stared at the floor, he was used to long waits in enclosed spaces. He let his imagination wander and soon enough, he was having an amusing conversation with the eraser that lie on the floor in front of him, Dib looked up "Sorry"...Was all he said.

Esmeralda sighed, "It's okay..." She returned once again to pouting at the clock.

Clopin sat on the window sill and looked over his shoulder at the world outside the building. He found it odd, with all it's gray buildings tha were made of some material other than stone.

Djahli stopped eating Gaz's paper and stood by the window, front hoofs on the sill, staring outside.

Dib starts working again.

Gaz keeps playing going on next level.

Qausimodo turned his face to the clock and watched as it's hands moved ever so slowly.


	2. Chapter 2

After an hour and 50 minutes

Dib looked at the clock again "Almost over" is all he said,

Esmeralda stared up at the clock and sighed, "Good," she muttered.

Frollo stood by the window, flicking at a cockroach that was racing across the windowsill. He glanced over at the clock and sighed.

Murmering a string of curses, Clopin wrestled away one of his puppets from Djahli's searching mouth. He glared at the goat and held his puppets away from it.

Dib finished his work, and sat and waited for the end of skool bell to ring.

Gaz kept playing on her gameslave 2.

Bored of the eraser, Quasimodo looked over at Esmeralda. How he longed to stroke her hair and carress her cheek! He stared longingly until a familiar sound broke him from his fantasies. Bells. They rang differently then those of Notre Dame, yet they were still bells. Their ringing sound made him homesick for the cathedral.

Clopin stared up at the ceiling. Bells. He heard bells. But, they were not the bells of the cathedral, not the bells of Notre Dame. Their voices were dull, they seemed to hold no emotions. He sighed, longing for the streets of Paris and his Gypsy kin.

Dib sat up "Finally, Home time" he said packing his things.

Gaz got up and got her things "Time to go" she said still playing her gameslave 2.

Looking to Dib, Frollo and the others amassed beside him. Quasimodo stayed close to the walls, hiding in the shadows of the classroom.

Clopin smiled and leapt off the window sill and stood behind Gaz, following her. Djahli followed closely at Clopin's heels.

As soon as Dib and Gaz met up "Hi sis" Was what Dib said, Gaz didn't look up from her game and just said "Whatever" and kept playing...

Dib then looked at Clopin and he said "Your taking someone home to?" he asked.

Gaz nodded and just kept playing.

Dib looked at the others "This is my sister Gaz" was what he said, Gaz pointed to Dib "M brother Dib, Is an Idiot" is what she said.

Clopin smiled at Dib, "I am Clopin, and this is Djahli," he said, pointing at the goat by his feet.

Esmeralda stared at Gaz and thought, She looks as excited to be here as I am. Noticing Clopin, Esmeralda smiled in welcome. Clopin nodded his head in return.

Qausimodo hd in the shadows of the hallway as Frollo and Pheobus stared at Gaz's attire in befuddled amazement. They had not really taken note of what the girls in Dib's class were wearing, for they were far too worried over where they were. Now, however, they stared in disbelief at Gaz's pants and boots.

"She dresses like a boy," Pheobus muttered, looking Gaz up and down, "Do you think it's normal for girl's to dress like that here?"

Glancing at his companion, Frollo shrugged slightly, "I dont know; but, seeing as how odd this place already is, then she is probably attired normally." He looked at the other children walking past him and muttered, "In fact, it seems as if we are the ones that are oddly attired here..."

Gaz and Dib walked home, "Nice name" Dib said to Clopin, as they kept walking finally getting out the skool and on to the pavement.

"Thank you," Clopin replied with a smile. Djahli once again tried to eat Clopin's puppets, but was thwarted when Clopin put them in a bag at his belt.

Flinching as he stepped out into the sun, Quasimodo ran into the group that the others had formed, walking slightly behind Frollo. Frollo glanced at him then continued to walk.

Pheobus stepped over and tapped Dib's shoulder. Looking down at him he muttered, "Where do you think all of us can get some proper clothing?" he asked, motioning to the others, who stuck out amongst all the students and adults.

Dib looked at him "The clothes shop" he said, Gaz still played. A little girl saw Quasimodo "Hello mister" she sai smiling.

Pheobus nodded slowly, "And where would that be?" he asked, his head tilted.

Glancing down at the little girl Quasimodo smiled, "Hello," he said quietly.

As he adjusted his hat, Frollo stared at Esmeralda. The way her dark hair gleamed in the sun seemed like it would drive him mad with longing. He glanced away and, instead, focused on the many children walking past. He noted dully their odd hair colors.

The little girl smiled "You look pretty" she said and she has a look that says she means it, Dib pointed to a clothes shop as they walk, Gaz keeps playing not bothered about anything but her game slave 2.

Qausimodo smiled crookedly, "Thank you," he muttered, beginnng to blush.

Pheobus looked at the clothes store, "Ah." Looking at Dib again he murmered, "Could you perhaps come with us? So as to pay and show us what we should get?"

Following behind Gaz, Clopin once again leaned over her shoulder and watched her play the GS2. His bells jingling, he asked, "So, what exactly is that? It looks interesting."

Gaz didn't look up and said "It is my Game Slave 2" she said simply, "Your welcome" The little girl said happily, and she hugged him, Dib nodded "Sure" He said.

Clopin smiled, "I see. And what does it do?" he asked, then added, "I don't mean to seem rude, I'm just curious; this place confuses me." he moved his arm in a wide gesture.

Quasimodo smiled and hugged the girl back, his smile broadening.

Pheobus nodded and walked towards the clothes store, motioning for the others to follow.

Frollo glared at Quasimodo and the little girl. Looking back at Pheobus, he walked towards the store, but not before turning once more to Quasimodo. "Quasimodo!" he snapped, his eyes ablaze with anger. Jerking his head in the direction of the store, he signaled for Qausi to follow him.

Quasimodo looked at the girl sadly and muttered, "I have to go, goodbye." He let go of her and walked after Frollo.

The girl waved "Maybe we can play sometime" She said and walked off, looking back she smiled at him once more and skipped off, Dib and Gaz went into the Store.

Gaz explains what the GS2 does.

Quasimodo waved, "Perhaps we can," he smiled broadly.

Clopin nodded as Gaz explained, "Sounds interesting," he said as he walked into the store. His eyes widened as he saw the interior. Racks of clothes stood in rows on the floor and along the walls. He had never seen so many clothes in one place before. He and the others looked about in awe.

Pheobus smirked after several minutes, "Alright, let's go get some clothes." he announced to the group. Then, turning to Gaz and Esmeralda he said, "You two, go together. And Gaz, please help Esmeralda find some stuff to wear." Then, he turned to Dib and said, "And you're gonna help us find stuff to wear.

Dib noded "Okay", Gaz toke Esmeralda to the lady clothes section.

Esmeralda looked at the differnet clothes, then at Gaz. "Ummmm... Could you help a bit? I don't know what I should try, or what colors would look good..."

Pheobus, Clopin, Quasimodo, and Frollo walked with Dib to the men's section. Most of them stayed near Dib, looking to him for clothes consulting; however, Frollo walked off to the formal wear section and stared at all the business suits, looking each one up and down.

Dib then seen what would suit Pheobus, Clopin and Quasimodo, Gaz started to help Esmeralda look for something that would match her.

Esmeralda smiled as she and Gaz searched through the racks of clothing, looking at shirts and pants, skirt and dresses. None of them seemed like what Esmeralda wanted.

Pheobus, Clopin and Quasi watched as Dib looked through the clothes, waiting for him to hand them things to try on. Frollo walked back to Dib and the other guys, several business suits thrown over his arm, as well as some gray slacks and some light colored, button-up collared shirts. In his other hand he held a pair of black shoes that seemed to go with the suits.

Dib hands Pheobus, Clopin and Quasimodo some clothes to try.

Gaz looked still.


End file.
